


Morning Habits of Jungle Cats

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Pillow Fights, morning shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: A look at a normal? Sunday morning in the lives of the main Jungle Fury trio post-retirement (or alternatively: Just 2.7K words of tooth-rotting fluff from your favorite trio of jungle cats)





	Morning Habits of Jungle Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcmeekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeekin/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote Ranger fic, and this is my first one for this ship, so I hope I have done it justice and no one is too OOC. 
> 
> Mcmeekin, I know this is not one of the suggestions you gave for this pairing, but I hope you like it anyways, i tried to work in your likes as much as I could while also trying to write this pairing for the first time. 
> 
> I would love to hear feedback from everyone, so any thoughts, favorite lines, or just anything you want to tell me, please put it in the comments!
> 
> I own none of this, but enjoy the show immensely and Jungle Fury was one of my favorite season so this has been a fun story to write. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Sunlight was barely filtering through the curtains when one of the lumps on the bed moved, the smallest of the three figures, disentangled himself from his companions to get up and start his day. 

Theo Martin had always been an early riser, a habit Lily teased him endless about being due to his abnormal need to be the first to get up to make sure the world had not collapsed during the night. Theo didn’t argue too hard, knowing she meant no harm. In reality though, Theo loved the silence of the morning, loved watching the world wake up around him. 

Theo shuffled quietly outside the bedroom, moving lightly through the apartment and outside to go upstairs to the roof. As he opened the door, a chill breeze blew past him, the crisp air waking him up more. He walked till he was near the edge of the roof, towards the small patch of sunlight that was forming there. As the warmth seeped through him, he took a deep breath and stretched his hands up high in the air. Slowly, he went through his morning exercises, moving at a leisurely pace. By the time he finished, the sun was fully up and the sky a clear blue canvas dotted with sparse clouds indicating another perfect fall weather day in Ocean Bluff. Sitting down on the ledge of the roof, Theo swung his legs over the edge, bracing himself on his arms and tilting his head back. 

The birds were starting to sing, and he could hear the sounds of the city starting to get ready for the day. Mrs. Lorenzo’s shop’s shutters being pulled up, Mr. Jeffery walking his obnoxiously loud and friendly golden retriever, the bus doing it’s first round through the neighborhood. 

“Theo!” the call broke through the former blue ranger’s reverie, making him look down towards the sound. 

Lily was in their tiny balcony, beckoning him with a cup of coffee. Theo smiled and waved at her. “Give me a minute!”

Lily inclined her head in agreement and went back inside while Theo smiled bigger and jumped back onto solid ground. Doing one last round of stretches, he jogged down the stairs to their apartment. 

“Morning Lils.” Theo said as he swung the door closed behind him, moving to the kitchen where the alluring scent of coffee was calling him. 

“Morning Theo. How was the morning stretch?” Lily said as she leaned against the counter. Her hands were wrapped tight around her mug, and when Theo moved to give her a peck on the lips, he tasted her preferred tea. Lily always complained that coffee had too strong a taste for her, but would be the first to drag them into a Starbucks for a pumpkin latte come October. 

“Good.” Theo picked up his own cup of coffee, stirring two teaspoons of sugar into the cup before lifting it to his mouth. He waiting for the first sip’s flavor to set in before he continued. “The usual. Mr. Jeffery’s dog seemed more hyper than normal though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it was barking at the dalmatians mural again.”

“Oof, I love dogs as much as the next girl, but I don’t know how he does it.” Lily moved to put her cup in the sink, rolling up the sleeves of her full sleeve pajama shirt before turning on the water to wash the cup. Theo finished his own cup and passed it to her when she held out her hand. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” He asked as he started to pull out their plates and cutlery. 

“Do we have to? The bed is so comfy Theo!” Lily whined, tone indicating she was not nearly as awake as she was pretending to be. She completed the look with pleading eyes and a pout. 

“Lily…” Theo warned. She knew he could not resist her too long when she looked at him like that. 

“Ugh killjoy. It’s Sunday, why can’t we just go back to sleep. Actually it’s …” Lily stretched to glance at their clock in the living room before turning back to him,  “It’s 8:00 am on a Sunday morning. It is a crime to be out of bed.”

Theo snorted softly as moved to tug her close, and Lily let him press her against him. Theo pressed a soft kiss to her lips, feeling her smile widen under his lips. “Is that so?”

Lily nodded her head before placing her head against Theo’s, looping her arms against his shoulders for leverage as he took a step forward to press her against the kitchen counter. “Oh absolutely, it is a totally a legal legitimate law and everything.”

“And what happens if you break this law Miss Chilman?” Theo asked as he moved his nose against her cheek down her neck, pressing a soft kiss behind her ear, making her hum happily.

“Well Mr. Martin…” Lily started as she moved to tug lightly at his own earlobe with her teeth, causing Theo to let out a small grunt. “You have to spend the rest of the day living with the knowledge that your boyfriend and girlfriend are happily cuddling in your bed while you are being a boring adult.”

Theo opened his eyes from where he had closed them to look at his former yellow ranger who was smirking at him, a twinkle in her eye showing her confidence in her victory of this particular argument. As much as he wanted to prove her wrong, the temptation of bed was too much, and he was only human. 

“Fine, but you do realize, we aren’t actually going to be able to sleep after that cup of coffee and tea? And that no one forced you to wake up after me. That was all you.”

“Hey, I got cold.” Lily said, pout returning. 

Theo laughed softly against her as he kissed her gently. 

“With our human furnace in there?” 

Theo never understood how Casey could be so warm, it had been the biggest adjustment he had to make as far as he was concerned with this relationship. 

Lily shrugged, “I was in the middle last night, the cold woke me up. Now don’t try to change the subject.”

“I wasn’t trying to.” Theo protested.

Deciding that ignoring him was the best way to avoid an argument, Lily switched the topics instead. This argument was not going to get her what she wanted. “I can think of a few things we could do…” Lily teased as she ran her nails lightly through his skull, making Theo moan softly. Lily giggled as she moved away, leading Theo back to their room by the hand, the blue ranger not putting up a protest. 

They were almost at their room when Theo decided that Lily was right, it was a Sunday morning and for once there was nothing pressing which needed their attention. They deserved a lazy day in bed. Mind made up, Theo shifted enough to press Lily against the door to their bedroom, making her gasp from the suddenness of the action. Theo pressed closer as he looped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to kiss her. 

Lily moaned softly against his mouth as he bit her lip before moving down to resume his previous journey to her neck. She tilted her head back to give him easier access, and carded her fingers through his skull. 

It had been almost two years since they managed to defeat Dai Shi and retired as Power Rangers, yet they still had so much on their plate, with their time divided between teaching at the academy, working at JKP, and each of their individual training which they decided to continue because one can never know everything. 

When Theo started to drag his fingertips against her hips beneath her shirt, Lily broke off from him giggling "Theo, that tickles!"

"Yeah?" Theo said as his smile morphed into that of a Chesire cat's.

"No wait!" Lily said but it was too late as Theo started to tickle her sides mercilessly. Lily started laughing hard, curling up to try and get away from his evil hands when she leaned against the door knob, pulling it down to steady herself and instead opening it. The two crashed into the room in a heap, yelping as they hit ground forcefully. 

Theo rolled off of Lily groaning, bracing his elbow where his funny bone had broken his fall and was punishing him by radiating a blast of pain. Lily struggled to catch her breath after the combination of tickles and the harsh landing. They both caught each other's eyes before starting to laugh again, the situation too funny for any sexual tension that may have existed to sustain. 

"Ow, my elbow" Theo complained as he gently rubbed the throbbing joint. Lily cooed at him as she crawled over to help rub some of the pain away. 

"You ok?"

"Well let's say I'd take a couple of Rinshis over having to repeat a fall like that again."

Lily laughed again. "Fair enough."

"What about you?"

"I've had harder falls."

"Keep it down....." came a sleep laden voice from above them. Looking again at each other, they rose to see their former leader sprawled on the bed, head smushed against the pillow, eyes furrowed against all the sudden noise and light as he pulled the blanket over his head. 

Theo, still feeling keyed up, gestured to Lily to pass her pillow to him. Lily raised her eyebrow but did as told. Grabbing the pillow in one hand and Casey’s blanket in another, he yanked the blanket as fast as he could. Casey jumped up from the sudden cold, yelling as goosebumps forming on his skin. Lily had a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she looked between the two men, unable to believe that Theo had actually done it. Not that Theo wasn't fun or didn’t prank them every once in a while, he just didn’t normally do it so abruptly? 

Guess today wasn't normal then.

"Theo!" Casey roared as he saw the man holding the blanket in hand, and didn't even hesitate before swiping his pillow and throwing it at the shorter man's head. 

Theo dodged the pillow by using the one in his hand, instead getting pushed to the ground when Casey lept off the bed and pounced on him. Pining him to the ground, Casey bared his teeth, showing Theo how he was a tiger through and through. "Are you going to apologize?"

"Apologize? For what?"

"You woke me up Theo..."

"Well you should have already been up Sensei," Theo said, placing emphasis on the last word "What kind of a Master at a secret martial arts academy sleep past sunrise?"

"A normal one! I need to catch my sleep for having to wake up early the rest of the week, why can't I have the one day off?"

Before Theo could respond though, Casey came crashing on top of him from the impact of Lily hitting him with the remaining pillow from the bed. As both of the men groaned, Lily stood triumphantly over them, her grin covering half her face. Exchanging a look, the two guys just nodded their heads before each grabbing a pillow and chasing their cheetah. True to her animal spirit, Lily moved fast, but it was still two against one, and she only made it to the living room before feeling the first punch. She staggered from the blow, stumbling onto the couch below her, but she regained her senses quick enough to get back to her feet and join the pillow fight. 

The three were soon full fledged pillow fighting with the extra room in the living room allowing greater freedom of movement. Each one got a good hit in for every two they received, and by the end of the fight all three had collapsed on to the floor of the living room, laughing and trying to catch their breaths. 

As they came down from the high of the fight, they relaxed further into the floor. They were laying in zig zag from each other, with Lily and Theo laying parallel to each other as Casey lay opposite to them. 

"That was fun!" Lily said, her voice giddy.

"That was not fun! That was childish!" Casey complained, still not over being so rudely woken up. 

"I'm sorry, but isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?" Theo panted as he rolled over and sat up to look at his partner. 

Casey grunted as he sat up too, saying "What are you trying to say?"

"Well Casey, you tend to be the most childish of the three..." Theo drawled. Casey growl and pounced on the shorter man for the second time that day, pinning him again. Theo was more prepared this time and fought back. The two rolled around like that for a few minutes while Lily just looked at them fondly. 

"Say that to my face!"

"You are such a child Casey Rhodes!"

Before Casey could retort, Lily inserted herself between them both, “Let’s not start this again guys, we just had so much fun. Theo look me in the eyes and tell me you did not enjoy yourself just as much as we did. And Casey, seriously, we all know you are just grumpy you got woken up.”

Casey looked between them both before conceding to the former yellow, releasing Theo from where he had him pinned. As Theo shook out his wrists, Casey moved away till be was sitting against the sofa, making himself comfortable as Lily moved to one side, nudging his shoulder to get him to smile. He returned her smile and leaned his head to rest it against hers. 

Theo smiled at the picture the two made as he got to his feet, mind already planning ahead. He barely took a step though before a hand shot out to grab his wrist and tug him down. Theo yelped as he was pulled in between his two companions, the two moving quickly to cage him in between them. 

“Guys come on!”

“Theo, what did we say about it being Sunday, and how we could afford a lazy day?” Lily asked through narrow eyes.

“You seriously think we can relax again after all this?” 

Theo looks to Casey hoping to see an all but the traitor seems to be entirely on board with Lily’s idea, probably looking forward to bed. “I think it is a perfect set up.”

Theo’s eyes narrowed, but Casey just smiled serenely as he pretended to not see the glare directed in his direction. 

“You guys are unbelievable. I don’t even know why I like you.”

“It’s because we bring the light and fun into your life Theo. Without us, you would be trapped in between books and classes, and your idea of fun would be warm up exercises.”

“Warm up exercises are fun!”

“We should break up with you just for that.” Casey put in, getting a half hearted punch from Theo. 

“Hey!”

“Let’s just go to bed.” Casey said as he looked at the former blue, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

“But…”

“Theo!” Lily said, tone turning dangerous as she said his name. 

Sensing that this was a battle he was destined to lose, Theo hung his head, raising his hands in surrender. His two partners cheered as they high-fived over his head  and got them all up, herding the former blue to the bedroom, collecting their cotton weapons along the way.

The three collapsed on the bed in a heap, allowing their limbs to grow tangled as they soaked up the warmth and quiet joy of just being there with each other. 

As Theo looked at his two partners, both of whom were starting to fall asleep again, he indulged in the sight. He loved waking up early to be able to see the world wake up, or at least that’s what he’d say if someone were to ask. In truth though, this sight of the two of them relaxed and content in their dreams brought him more peace and happiness than even the most beautiful sunset ever could. Call him a sap all you want, but he wouldn’t trade mornings like today for anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come chat with me, please find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com!


End file.
